Ghost of Girlfriends Past
by Infusion Masters Nightmare
Summary: Gold is a guy that enjoys life as a famous photographer and bachelor. On the eve of Red's wedding not only does he reunite with people from the past but he is visited by ghosts that goes through his life of failed relationships. Will he fix his past mistakes or make them worse by the end of the night? An AU based on the movie 'Ghost of Girlfriends Past'.


**IMN: HELLO PEOPLE AND WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!**

 **Gold: WHAT THE HELL?! Where are we?!**

 **Crystal: Isn't it obvious? We're in a FanFiction!**

 **IMN: BINGO!**

 **Gold: NO! Let us out of here!**

 **IMN: But I just started the story... *Has fake tears in her eyes***

 **Gold: I don't care! I have my rights! I have my pride! I have my-**

 **IMN: SNUGGLE-BUNS!**

 **Gold: What the heck is a 'Snuggle-Buns'? Whatever, I'M LEAVING! *As he turns to walk away, a giant angry Gyarados appears in front of him* WHAT THE-?!**

 **IMN: Say 'hello' to my Snuggle-Buns! Isn't he adorable?**

 **Gold: ADORABLE?! THAT IS NOT ADORABLE! THAT IS JUST-*Gets zapped by Snuggle-Buns' 'Thunderbolt' attack* QWERTYUIOPKJHGFDXCFVGBHNJM!**

 **IMN: Now that's over and done with-*Turns to the audience* I don't own Pokémon, it's characters or the movie 'Ghost of Girlfriends Past'. I'm just mixing the two together for fun. Quick warning some characters might be a bit Out Of Character but that is just for the story. I wanted to do this for a while so here we go! ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Womaniser**

 **Gold's Pov**

If I have to say what my life is like in a single sentence, I would say that 'my life is awesome!' Why? Well first off, I'm twenty five years old and I'm already richer than Midas and super famous! I own my own photography company and am already named the best in the business.

Secondly, I'm the hottest guy around. I'm six foot tall, have jet black hair and golden eyes that would make a woman drool over me. Girls want to be with me and guys want to **be** me.

Lastly, I'm what you people call a 'lady's man', meaning that I can have any woman I want and they would run straight into my arms. Yep, life is good for me. That is until my life was turned around and it all started in early December.

I was still in my studio after doing a great photo shoot for some idol from Unova. Francy? Darcy? Marcy? Oh whatever, you get the point! Anyway I almost had the girl in the palm of my hands if it wasn't for my annoying assistant dragging me to my office. Once we got into my office, my assistant shut the door and held up her iPad to read her notes.

"Alright Mr. Hibiki, let's have a look at your schedule. At 12:00 pm, you'll have to call Miss Fantina in Sinnoh about the latest photos on her new fashion line. At 12:30 pm, you have an appointment with Erika and Gardenia to model the spring collection," my assistant droned on.

"I know that but did you have to drag me away when I was talking to that idol?! I was this close to getting her to fall for the bait until you interrupted me! Why do you do this to me every time I'm close to getting a girl, Soul?!" I shouted at my assistant. My assistant, Soul, just stopped looking at her iPad and gave me a glare.

Just so you know my personal assistant is Soul Kotone. She's a twenty three year old woman who helps me out with work and handling the ladies. She's five foot four, wearing her red sweater, red flats, a headset and blue jeans. She has brown eyes and long brown hair, which she always puts in pigtails even though she's a grown woman. I would have hit on her years ago if it wasn't for the fact that she refuses any sort of flirty moves I put on her. I swear it's like the woman hates me or something...

"Well sorry if I'm trying to keep your business successful while you're trying to seduce poor Nancy and break her heart like all the other girls," Soul said before looking back to her iPad. Nancy! That was the idol's name! Well too late for that now. Not to worry, there's plenty fish in the sea.

"At 1:15 pm you have to finish the photo shoot for _'Aqua Beauty'_ magazine and send the finishing photos," Soul said.

"Ah, yeah! The swimsuit photos. I would have got it done earlier but Misty didn't show up," I grumbled.

"That's because you started to date her seven days ago and then dumped her six days ago. Thanks to that she keeps calling in 'sick'. Don't worry; I have Elesa on standby. She's just a speed dial away," Soul said before typing in something on her iPad.

"Why don't we get Winona?" I asked because Elesa is okay but Winona is a better model in my opinion. I saw that Soul almost snapped her iPad in half before putting on a fake smile.

"Because last time we hired Winona, you were flirting with her. That did not go down very well with Wallace, aka her fiancée, aka **the editor-in-chief** of ' _Aqua Beauty'_ magazine. Thanks to that stunt we almost lost one of our biggest clients and every other client in Hoenn if it wasn't for the compromise that you agreed, not to hire Winona anymore and to stop flirting with her," Soul explained. Damn! I forgot about that whole incident. Wallace was so close to having my head on a silver platter that time.

"Finally, you have to leave for Pallet Town in Kanto at 2:00 pm. I already packed your suitcase and it's in security. All you have to do is ask for it and off you go," Soul said as she typed something on her iPad.

"Kanto? Why do I need to go to Kanto?" I asked Soul. She just put her hands on her hips and glared at me. To me she looks like a five year old trying to look serious. Even though Soul has childish features, I know what she can do to people who get on her bad side, especially towards me, as I mentioned before; she actually hates me for some unknown reason.

"Don't you remember? Red is getting married in your Uncle Blaine's old estate. You're his best man. The rehearsal dinner is tonight and the wedding is tomorrow. You of all people should remember this," Soul lectured. I felt a shock to my system remembering what a terrible mistake Red is making.

You see, Red is my big brother. He's older than me by one year and two months but people think we're twins because we look around the same age. Red is getting married to this girl called Yellow. They've been going out ever since the third year of high school and now they're getting married. To me, Red is making the biggest mistake of his life because what sane human wants to be stuck with one person for the rest of their lives?! I've been trying to get my brother to snap back to his senses but he's really stubborn and is actually serious about marrying this chick. Plus knowing Red, which I do, he'll invite **her** to the wedding too. Just my luck...

"Fine, thanks Soul. Carry on," I said as I shooed her off. Soul walked to the door and opened it. When she exited out of my office I lie back onto one of my couches and let out a sigh. It's been years since I've been to Uncle Blaine's old estate and since I last saw **her.** Something told me that this would be a looooooong day...

* * *

 **Gold's Pov-Later that day**

So here we are now ladies and gentlemen. I'm driving through the snow to Pallet Town in my gold Mercedes to be the best man at my big brother's wedding, aka the biggest mistake of his life! Pallet Town is a small town that I grew up with my family. We used to go on holidays from New Bark Town to where Uncle Blaine lived before he died. It was originally his holiday house while he lived on Cinnabar Island but he started to live in Pallet Town ever since my parents' accident in order to take care of Red and me. As I drove up to the old estate I stopped to stare at my old home.

You see my uncle Blaine was a famous scientist in his old days and he was super rich. He became even richer when he created this game called 'Pokémon' that's still popular after several years. He lived in this huge red bricked mansion with a large drive way and garden. On the far corner of the mansion was a little playground but what really caught my attention was the swing set. It's not expensive or flashy; it was just an old, plain swing set you normally see in playgrounds. True that it was covered in snow like everywhere else in the region but I could remember my summers at that swing set as if it only happened yesterday.

I was snapped out of my path down memory lane when I heard a guy droning on about something in the mansion. I looked through one of the large windows on the ground floor to see some guy with spiky red hair with his back to me. In front of the guy were two people facing each other. The shortest one was a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, with brown eyes. She wore a yellow knee length dress with purple petals on the skirt. The guy she stares lovingly (BLEAUGH!) at had spiky jet black hair and ruby red eyes, wearing a black suit. I smirked at the scene while I grabbed my bag and ran to the window. Before the red-head could say anything else, I banged on the window to catch everyone's attention.

"HEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! Forgetting someone, Red?" I shouted while smiling at the guy with red eyes. Everyone turned to the see me but only Red was smiling.

"Gold?! You came! Go around front!" Red said as I went through the front door, thanks to the key I kept after all these years, and went to the room where Red was. The old ballroom (or as Uncle Blaine liked to call it 'Party Room Number One') was as huge as I remembered it. It was cream coloured with a giant chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. The only thing that was different is that there were a hundred chairs facing the built stage on the opposite end of the room and the bouquets of red and white roses going around the room. Red walked towards me and gave me a bro-hug when I entered the room. Red was the same height as me and looked exactly like me except for the red eyes and shorter hair. I wasn't lying about how we look like twins to other people.

"You made it! I'm so happy you came just in time for the rehearsal. Blue was making bets if you would show up or not. Looks like I won," Red said as we let go of each other after our bro-hug.

"Yeah... Listen to me, Red. You know that we're brothers and we have each other's backs, rights? You did so much for me ever since we were kids, so listen to me for all that is good and awesome. Remember when we talked about marriage, love and all that load of junk? Are you sure you've thought about it?" I said in a whisper so only Red could hear me. Red just laughed and smiled at me.

"I did think about it and I want to take this step, Gold. Yellow is the woman for me, she's perfect," Red said. Oh my God, they BRAINWASHED HIM! I got to snap him out of it, quick!

"Are you absolutely **positive** about this, Red? I mean, once you do this then you can't go out with any other woman ever again! You have to stick with the same woman for the rest. Of. Your. Life! Do you really want that? You of all people should know that love is just petty food for the weak and simple minded! Love is nothing but a myth, Big Bro," I whispered to Red, praying that he would come to his senses.

"It's not, Gold. Love is an amazing thing and it is real. I don't care about other women. I have Yellow by my side and I love her with all my heart," Red replied. IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! I need to stop this NOW!

"Oh my poor big brother. They corrupted your mind with this 'love' junk. Red, listen to me carefully. I got the keys to my Mercedes. We can bolt right now and drive out of here. It would be you and me against the world, just like the old days," I said to Red as I held up my car keys.

"Gold, I'm not going to run away from this wedding. I love Yellow and I want to marry her. There's nothing on this earth that's going to stop me," Red said trying to convince me to stop saving him from this insanity.

"You say that now but what about in a few years when she grows old? Not so pretty any more now, will-" "Is everything alright here?" I said before a female voice interrupted me. I froze for a second and turned towards the third voice. It was a girl around my age with a fake smile on her face. She had blue eyes and dark blueish-brown hair that was in two pig tails that spikes up half way. She wore a pale blue dress that reaches to her knees and pale blue two inch heels. She also wore a little silver locket and earring in the shape of a star. I knew that it was **her** because I could never forget her face or voice. So I smirked and acted cool as I looked at the woman.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Crystal Johnson. Long-time no see," I greeted, trying to play it cool.

"Gold Hibiki. Never thought I would see your face again. I thought you would be too busy chasing skirts to make it for the wedding," Crystal joked but I could feel the sting in her words.

"Really? At least I'm social compared to a certain person who spends all day in an office. When was the last time you got a boyfriend, Super-Serious Girl? A decade?" I joked while making sure that Crystal would feel the sting of **my** words. Red laughed and put his arm around Crystal and me.

"It's great that two childhood friends are back together again! Reminds me of the good old days. Hey Gold, I have to introduce you to your fellow groomsmen. Come on," Red encouraged as he dragged Crystal and I towards the others. Meanwhile we were both glaring at each other over Red's shoulder. Something tells me this was going to be a looooong night.

* * *

 **IMN: MY FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW COMPLETE!**

 **Gold: Did you have to shout in my ear?! Also WHAT WAS WITH THAT CRAZY GYRADOS?!**

 **IMN: Yes, so people will know I got the first chapter done. Also Snuggle-Buns is a delicate flower and is perfectly sane.**

 **Gold: THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL-**

 **IMN: So my lovely reviewers this will only be a short story but I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. So please review and I'll see you soon! BYE!**

 **Gold: OI! LISTEN TO ME!**

 **Crystal: Let it go, Gold...**


End file.
